


without my dad

by Alex_Potter (emmeryloveromane)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, Family, Love, M/M, Murder, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmeryloveromane/pseuds/Alex_Potter
Summary: Edward leaves Bella but he doesn't know he's leaving a third person behind.Years later shock will damage everyone's life or maybe...
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Renesmee Cullen/Other(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. prologue

It is 180 years since he left me, he the great love of my life, he broke my heart, threw him into the forest and left without looking back.

The most laughable in this story or rather the only thing is that he left me because I was not part of his world and that in the end a few hours after our breakup I was transformed into a vampire by none other than Victoria herself- she even saw me in my distress and saw it as a chance to have a new person to spend eternity with.

So that is why she bit me but unfortunately for her when I woke up I did not have the same plans as her I certainly did not intend to stay with the one who tried to kill my family, or rather now my ex-family, I would surely never see my father again now that I had become a vampire and the Cullens, then I counted on finding them and making them pay for having demolished me so easily.

But something went wrong, a few days later I discovered that I was pregnant and despite this big surprise I immediately understood that this baby was simply not going to be an ordinary baby for the simple fact that I can be pregnant while being a vampire but also my ability to be able to converse with my baby.

I heard at certain times what she thought and could feel her feelings.

The pregnancy lasted only 4 months thereafter Renesmée grew very quickly in a few months she was already the same size as a 6-year-old girl, but the problem was to hide it and avoid it do not throw himself on all the humans she could cross like the postman or even this poor electrician who now remembers just being bitten by a nasty bat while repairing the lamp in the garage.

We had moved to New York this city was perfect for vampires, it is hardly ever-beautiful, the population is so developed that it takes weeks to realize that a person died (of course for that you have to know how to choose your victims), and finding a job there is not complicated.

Our life is quite simple Renesmée now looks like a 17-year-old teenager and I look like a 19-year-old woman but I am getting older thanks to some beauty tips to be able to pass for an adult.

I became a literature teacher in high school while Renesmée graduated there. For me, it's deadly boring but I want to keep a semblance of normalcy for my daughter, and she finds it great studying so it does not bother her in the least.

She looks a lot like her father, she has long copper curls with brown reflections of chocolate eyes and must be about 1m75 tall.

She is passionate about everything, it's simple with her, the only thing she hates is the moment doesn't last the moment of drinking, before she could eat like humans but since her vampire side took over and what to stop growing, she can only eat blood if she wants to survive.

This is one of the things about her that Aro appreciated very much, I went to see him and the Volturi as soon as I knew about my pregnancy, he accepted me as his daughter, as a princess (it I have become the princess of the Volturi almost as much respect as my father and my uncles) and it is thanks to him that I can ride in the world without having identity problems, the Volturi have the arm long!

This is it and our powers that he likes, Renesmée can project his thoughts and I have a mental and physical shield in addition to the coolest power on the planet I can copy all the gifts I come across, which make me the most powerful vampire ever, that's why I never really could leave the Volturi I like that would loosen my necklace, I agreed to become a hunter, that means that wherever I am in the world Aro just has to call, give me a target and I get it down, I do justice what. The Volturi have become my Family.

Our life was pretty simple for vampires, and since Ness didn't drink humans, we would prick several stocks of blood to feed her in the hospital, so that's why I have red eyes but humans think iris pigmentation problem (IDIOTS !!!)

It was after all his stories that I found myself living my life in New York with my daughter.


	2. A good first day ?

-Ness, you're going to be late!

\- I'm coming, I'm just looking for what goes best with my jeans!

I loved my daughter but she acts more as Alice than me, she spent hours every day on her outfit.

She finally goes down the stairs to show me her choice this morning, it must be said that it is not frankly complicated when we are the size of a top model, everything suits us!

-You're doing it simple today! It's not common!

-You know you're funny, it's back to school, and I want to do it simply.

-Yes, and tomorrow everyone is going to understand that you are the most beautiful!

-The world must understand what lies ahead of him.

-Very funny, let's go, are you taking your car or I drop you off with mine?

-No, I take mine, I want to arrive early to see the new students, it seems that they are 5 new persons in my promotion this year, there are 2 girls so I'll atomize the competition.

-Renesmée Cullen, I did not raise you so that you become a school plague.

\- Don't worry I laugh, I wouldn't do anything to them at all, you know me. Well, let's go, see you in class, I hope you will be my teacher again this year.

-That's zeal, and it doesn't work with me young girl.

I am happy as Ness leaves with her car, I could take my new motorcycle, it cost me so much but Aro had already paid me my salary and at the Volturi the salary is much better than in high school, the sum falls figures 7 zeros, depends mainly on the number of requests each month.

Passing in front of the garage mirror I realize that my outfit does not go with the use of a motorbike ... at vampiric speed, I quickly went upstairs to change and took jeans, leather boots and kept my top, I loved it he let my tattoo be seen on the forearm or was marked Edward with a skull on the side.

I went down to the garage to get the beast out and got on it, I went up very quickly at 200km / h unfortunately for me with my transformation I was decked out in the same intoxication of speed that characterizes my species.

It only took me 15 minutes to travel the long distance between our house and the high school which was almost in the very center of the city.

I loved the feeling of wind in my hair and thanks to my skills I could keep my eyes open despite the gusts, the best was the drivers' heads when I overtook them at full speed. Today was no exception to the rule, I was going as usual at breakneck speed for humans but excruciatingly slow for me when I came across a car that seemed familiar to me at first glance it was a Volvo gray new generation, almost like the one which used to pick me up in the morning in front of Charlie's house more than 180 years ago now, I couldn't believe it but the most surprising was when I saw the driver's head, a conductor who wore copper hair that looked exactly like Renesmée's but also the vampire 'smell impossible to miss.

I hurried to press the accelerator before my brain understood that I had just seen one of the most important people in my past life but also one of the most hated, since no positive feeling was now related to his memory.

I finally arrived in the parking lot of the school and despite all my efforts to lose the Volvo, it followed me to the school, I had no hope of dodging my past.

I directly saw Ness, she was walking towards me, a little too quickly for a human sign that she had to teach me something urgent.

Once she got to my level, she noticed my condition directly.

-You know about the new ones ?! They have the same name as me it's crazy, and they are vampires too, it's WOW!

-Did you see them?! When?! Did they talk about me?! What do they look like?!

-Wow, too many questions, so in order, yes I saw them, they arrived a few minutes before you got there, yes I told them about vampire to vampire, they wanted to know if I was a vegetarian, I replied that I am, but you're not, and I only saw a tall blonde and a little one with spiky hair, she seemed really nice, even if we didn't know each other!

-Okay! So, you saw Alice and Rosalie.

-How do you know they are called like that; do you know them?!

-Okay, Renesmée, honey, I'm going to tell you something and I know I should have told you a very long time ago, but don't yell or explode anything we're surrounded by humans okay?

-It can't be that ugly as that, right?!

-I know these people from when I was human, he was like my family, and that's how I met your father.

-You don't mean that...those are ...

-These are your family, your uncles, your aunts, and your father.

Ness did not answer me she seemed frozen as if we had pressed the off button of her personality, her eyes were glassy and devoid of expression which could give me a clue about the possible reaction that this news would trigger in her.

-Sweety, say something or breathe at least it's important to breathe.

She blew all the air out of her body in one go, as if it would help her grasp the shock of the situation.

-It's fine, I'm fine, I don't hold it against you, I don't know the story, I don't judge before I understand.

She could not know how much her reaction relieved me, I had always been afraid that she would be mad at me and that she would leave, she was what was most precious to me in the world.

So, I told her the whole story for what it made an idea, I did not tell her about my feelings instantly and told her everything in fact so that she could have an objective reaction.

When I finish my story, she hugged me.

-Why such a sign of sympathy.

-It's stupid to have left you, he doesn't know what he's losing.

-Thank you, my heart.

I saw a tear run down her cheek.

-Why are you crying?

-From relief, you know I always thought that it was because of me that he had left and you were afraid to tell me but now I understand and it's reassuring.

-I know your father and I am sure that if he knew you, he would love you.

-I want him to know me.

-Are you really sure?

-Yes, but I'm not going to force him to love me, and you, mom don't force him, I just want to know a little more about him and then I met Alice already and she doesn't seem mean at all.

-She was my best friend; besides I don't think she was in agreement with their departure, none of them, I only accuse your father.

-Will we tell them when?

-With your permission, I would like to have the right to do something.

-You ask me for permission, it must be something crazy then!!

\- I want a sort of childish revenge ...

-I agree, he dumped you, he may be my father, you are in your rights and then it may be funny!

-Thank you, I love you honey!!

-I know but I have a request too, try to calm downif I am in your class again, please!


	3. Confrontation

We turned to admire Edward getting out of his car, we moved to the school porch.

It was as beautiful as in the few blurry memories of my human life.

I saw him mechanically take his bag out of the car, and move like an Apollo to where we were.

I hurried to run to the teachers' room, to avoid seeing him, I only expected to meet him in class or in the canteen, I had all planned.

As usual, a few new teachers have tried to flirt my me, those who knew me had already understood that they had no chance with me and as usual I was entitled to the same questions every year, if I was alone, if I had children (once a guy was nice to Ness just to be able to have a chance to go out with me), and sometimes even some had the courage to ask me why my eyes were red and each time I brought out the story of the problem of pigmentation of the iris.

After the same speech from the principal, we worked on our list of students and as usual I had the best classes in the establishment, the official in the ministry had z thing for me several months ago and now I think it is his way of hitting on me, that's why I was not surprised to have Edward in my class, unfortunately for me he had taken this year an English literature option so I was going to have it minimum 2 hours per day and as he was a last year student, he will have to have a teacher to give him additional lessons and it fell on me, which makes me 3 hours more with him in my week.

After 180 years without seeing each other, it would be odd.

My day started normally because I only had Edward's class in the 3rd hour just before lunch.

As usual, I repeated the traditional welcome speech to the new students and had everyone make an identity sheet, deadly boredom, I left them some time to summarize their little life so I stayed at my desk scribbling, it was only at recess that I realized that my scribble represented none other than Edward me and Ness sitting in front of my house, stupid premonitory power.

My third hour of class was only a few minutes away, I hurried to look at the list of students, just to know what to expect, the surprises I had enough for at least 100 years yet. I went down several times looking at this series of names, I already knew it, there would be Edward but there is also Alice, Rosalie, a certain Sarah Cullen, and to top it all there would also be Renesmée.

The bell rang like my last hour, I stood back to the room and wrote my name and the final program on the board, I loved seeing the reaction of the students when they see my eyes for the first time it was like the gazelle which notice the eyes of the lioness before being swallowed, although I was not allowed to drink the blood of my students (one of the only rules posed by Aro when I announced my wish to become a teacher), I heard the groups of students one after the other enter the room but the Cullen clan remained unknown to the battalion, until:

-Excuse me for being late, said a voice I recognized in the first syllables to pronounce.

-Don't worry, it's not like you're 180 years behind.

On those, I turned around without first putting my telepathy power on.

Rosalie: "Oh my god Bella, I would never think of seeing her again one day, I will be able to apologize to her for my miserable behavior that I always had towards her. Poor girl, she now carries the same burden as we do, I wanted something more glorious for her, that's why I supported the decision to leave Edward so long ago, if I had known that it wouldn't change anything ... "

Alice: "My sister is alive, it's great and she's a vampire we could go shopping together for eternity, and she will become my best friend again ... but she has red eyes, oh no is not a vegetarian, it's our fault, we should have come back sooner, I had told Edward but he was too afraid to meet her again.

Sarah: "Who is she, another vampire, a killer, in addition, I hope she will not want to take off my Eddynouchet like the other, no, she will suffer!"

Edward: "It's impossible, my Bella is alive, she is really there, without her my life didn't mean anything anymore, I missed her so much, and she stayed the same, the same hair, the same voice, the same silhouette, the same ... Oh no her eyes, it's my fault, I should have been there so that it didn't happen, she shouldn't have turned out so badly, I blame myself but despite I still love it as much, forever. "

I couldn't get over each thought, a new feeling took full possession of my brain, Rosalie's deep thoughts didn't surprise me at all, nor did Alice's, I knew she didn't was behind their departures nor even if it had to approve it a few minutes ago. But Edward's thoughts really got me stuck on the spot not to mention that of the girl, she thought Edward was her priority, I saw him first!!!

And that's when I realized that in addition to seeing Edward again, I had just fallen in love with him at the same time.

-You are new, aren't you?

Edward looked at me but seemed to have lost the gift of speech so it was Alice who replied:

-Yes, we just moved in with our parents, this is Rosalie, Edward, and Sarah, but we have brothers and sisters in other classes there are Emmett and Jasper. We have all been adopted.

A student named Stiles raised his hand:

-Yes, Stiles do you have a question?

He was moved that I remember his name, pity that he did not see this as hope with me (not yet another!).

-Yes, miss, I would like to ask Rosalie if she has a boyfriend because she is my type.

The woman looked at him with an expression made in Rosalie, her face reflected both disgust and so much self-pride.

-Yes, I have a boyfriend, Emmett and watch out it's a mountain of muscles.

-But you are siblings!

-We were adopted like Alice and Jasper and Edward and Sarah we go out with whoever we want!

Edward: "And I intend to leave this Sarah to be able to win back my Bella!" "

This news delighted me very much but as I had said to Renesmée I intended to make him wait a little, oh no Renesmée I had not seen her come back to school, she was supposed to have class with me this hour!

And it was right then that Renesmée burst into the class, apologizing for her delay, passing, she shook Edward and I noticed that at the very moment when their skins met there was a shock electric.

I hope it wasn't me who provoked it, I don't control my powers sometimes!

-Sorry mom, I had a problem in the hall.

All Cullens' eyes were on my daughter except the famous Sarah, of course! How eager I was to go back with my Edward and let him drop her. Hopefully she will commit a crime and I could condemn her as a Volturi (fingers cross).

While waiting for this marvelous moment all the Cullens were staring at my daughter, I am blocking my telepathic power or I think that I will overdose before the end of the course.

Aware of the tension now hovering in the air, Ness hurried to her place, soon followed by the Cullen clan.

The class went quickly, faster than I would have liked, now that the Cullens knew that Ness was my daughter they would surely notice his blatant resemblance to her father.

Just to be sure I turned on my power, wondering if Edward could turn his gift off too sometimes. Their thoughts were as confused as their faces slightly hidden by their textbooks.

-Alice: "This Renesmée has a prodigious sense of style, slightly ahead of her time, I already adore her, she surely did not inherit that from Bella, although I love her like my sister she sucks when he it's fashion! I wonder who can be her father he must be very rich to be able of buying clothes of this brand. OH NO! Don't tell me that her jacket is really a Charles Campeau creation, you can only have his collection in France! "

Alice's thoughts were something, she had miraculously not understood for Edward surely distracted by the sense of fashion of her niece and passing this jacket cost me not less than $ 10,000 but it was for Christmas and I had made a joint gift with Caius he had not had time to buy her something, a revolt in Austria, the vampires doesn't know how to control themselves nowadays.

Rosalie babbled on the idiots who looked at her as if she were a candy, The new Cullen memorized a list of why she was superior to me, she intended to list them all to Edward at the noon pose, I absolutely had to see their reactions anyway I wanted to go chat with them at lunch, they had to know about Ness, I don't want to separate her from her family any longer. Edward's thoughts only reinforced my belief that my choice was the right one:

-Edward: "Oh my Bella, I should never have left her, now I feel like she is out of reach, she rebuilt her life without me, this child is the proof, I could no longer kiss her again or run my fingers through her curls, or watch her sleep. I should leave to avoid this torture ... NO .... I've had enough of running I have been running for 180 years, I'll stay here and protect her as best I can and I would never leave her for only 2 seconds out of vision, starting by dropping Sarah, I couldn't take it anymore, she vaguely reminded me of Bella but it's only a pale copy, I prefer to have the original. "

He is moping for me, he always tries to put the blame on him, while for once it is I who did not try to see him again when only god knows that thanks to the database of Volturi I could have known everything about their lives and their movements. What an idiot I am.

The bell finally rang for lunch. As always, the students hurried to the exit.

Except for four of them, Alice, Edward, Rosalie and Ness, the pouffe ran out but was waiting

Edward at the door.

Nobody dared to speak first, the ice was too thick, so I decided to start splitting it before breaking it up.

-Nice to see you again Alice.

-Me too, peeped the little one.

-My wardrobe has really improved even without you watching over it.

Alice threw herself on me and crushed me in an embrace to smash a human being.

-I missed you terribly Bella!

-You also Alice you cannot know to what point.

-Do you come with us to the canteen?

-Yeah, I follow you, I feel like I'm going to have to unpack my life, right?

-Oh yeah!

-Join you in the canteen.

She slowly loosened me and left for the canteen, giving me one last look.

Rosalie was following her closely and it only remained for Edward to go out but the moment he passed in front of me his hand touched mine and a shot of juice ran through both of us.

-I'll join you afterwards, I won't leave either.

Before he could even understand I left to regroup my things to change classes in the afternoon.

Ness accompanied me to the exit. We went up the hall towards the cafeteria.

We took only the necessary, I passed the room in view, they were at an isolated table with them also almost nothing on their trays.

Crossing the room to their table was simple, I ate last night.

Like every Monday, the dining room reserved for teachers and exceptionally for Ness was empty. I made a gesture to Edward, who was obviously eyeing me to join me there.

They didn't wait long; a few seconds were enough.


	4. Get rid of the garbage

We all sat around one of the biggest tables, me next to Alice and to the right of Ness, no one dared to open their mouth, but Alice found a good way to break the ice:

-Renesmée, tell me, your jacket is from France, right?

-Oh, call me Ness, yes, she comes from France, mom and uncle Caius offered it to me.

The mention of Caius surprised everyone around the table.

-Do you know the Volturi? Asked Jasper

Ness looked at me and I realized that I should answer these kinds of tricky questions.

-Yes, we know them I went to them a long time ago and I lived there. Aro is like my father, I only left for a few years to become a teacher.

-Sorry to ask but, they let you go so easily? because I know Carlisle had a lot of problems because of his desire to leave them?

-It's true, even if I am the princess, nobody wanted me to leave with Ness but I signed a new contract with them I also became a hunter.

Everyone was surprised except for the new Cullen.

"What is a hunter," asked the ignorant.

It was Jasper who spoke again.

\- She is a hired killer on behalf of the Volturi, they have the mission to kill the partisans and the criminals, although often they are themselves, murderers.

-She does not seem to be as dangerous as that, said the blonde with a haughty air.

I really hate her! I got up quietly from mychair and materialized in my hand my favorite dagger, the one with the ancientscriptures, I only used it for my favorite targets. I go around the tableplaying with it between my fingers.

Everyone looked at me at the same time dumbfounded and frightened, except Ness who appreciated the spectacle of the blonde who now tried to hide her trembling.

-Dear little blonde, I do not want to contaminate my mind with your name whatever it is.

-It's Sarah!

-I don't care, what I do know is that I'm dying to explain my work to you in more detail.

-No, it is fine. She said, trembling violently under my power of ice which had considerably freeze each dried vein of her vampire body.

I sat gracefully and slowly on the table almost in front of her.

-But it truly makes me happy. Aro calls me almost once a week with a name and tells me where I can find him and even his age, and many other things thanks to our archives which contain everything there is to know about each vampire on the planet, even on you. Then I track him down and kill him as violently as possible, it's one of my favorite moments. In the process, Aro fills me with a check which he sends to my account, but you don't know the best in my work.

\- What is it? She asked with a fright in the way.

-It is that I can kill anyone if the latter prevents me from accomplishing a mission and I can easily find a way to put you in this position, so either you drop your little air with me, or you will not see the end of this school year, did you understand me?

-Yes ... she said in a very small voice.

I jump from the table, delighted to have put her back at her place.

-Good! Now that it's clear you're going to get out of my way and never cross my road again.

-What?! I'm not leaving, the Cullens are my family and I'm going to marry Edward, tell him darling that without me you are nothing!!!

Edward looked at her with big eyes, he was far too well educated to tell what he had on his mind but too bad for her I didn't or at least had that kind of savvy.

-Listen, my dear, Edward is far too nice to tell you so I'm going to do it for him. He kept you with him just because you made him think of me, and yes ... it's me the human who he was in love with 180 years ago! But now that I'm back he doesn't want you anymore! So are you running away like the rat that you are and I don't hear from you anymore, that is to say, I'm just dismembering you!

She ran away I don't know where, but I didn't care.

Everyone looked at me with funny looks, I took the opportunity to send my knife home.

-You don't know how long I've been waiting to get rid of her! Edward cried suddenly.

-Do not thank me, it was a personal pleasure, nobody takes my place!

\- No one has ever taken it.

He rushed towards me and kissed me full on the mouth as if I might disappear the next second. This lasted until Renesmée made a vomiting noise.

-Okay, I'm glad you found yourself but Yuck, you're my parents for god sake!!

-WHAT!!! It was the whole family who shouted at the top of their lungs (if no student came to see what is going on it will be a miracle).

It was Alice who recovered most quickly of all.

-YES! I have a niece who has a fashion sense, I will be able to do all the shops around the world with her!

She took Ness in her arms who was very happy to have a new shopping girlfriend.

-Finally, someone with a good taste for shopping! Sorry mom, but it's true!

Edward finally asked the simple question I was waiting for.

-How? 'Or' What ?

I sat down again but this time on his knees and he hugged me with his arms as if it were a natural reflex, I feel that I will love my new life a lot.

-I'm going to tell you the whole story ...


	5. Get rid of garbage Pov Edward

Here we are all around one of the tables in the "adults" dining room, as usual when we land somewhere Sarah comes to perch on my lap but this time I send her back quickly to the chair next to me. I noticed that now that her manner of glue pot drunk me to the highest point, she is sticky, irritating, possessive, a real spoiled child.

Discreetly, I let my eyes go to Bella, who sits properly in her chair like a real lady, with her back straight and loving eyes turned to my whole family.

How could I have thought for one second that Sarah had only one brown hair like Bella. What an idiot I am!

It is only when I get out of my daydreaming that I realize that a discussion to begin thanks to my eternal sister who only thinks of her clothes.

-Oh call me Ness, yes she comes from France, mom and uncle Caius offered it to me.

They know Caius! The Volturi ?! What has she got into yet ?!

-You know the Volturi, asked Jasper intrigued as much as I did.

The girl, had ... Renesmee, I believe turned to Bella as if to seek any help, and I was surprised that Bella spoke, they understood without even needing words, it's very interesting. I wonder how long they have known each other.

-Yes we know them I went to them a long time ago and I lived there. Aro is like my father, I only left for a few years to become a teacher.

What she should have become during her human life ...

-It's all to your credit Bella but sorry to ask but they let you go so easily, because I know Carlisle had a lot of problems because of his desire to leave?

I still couldn't believe she was a princess, she had to have a power that he had to make her immensely powerful so that Aro put her almost on the same level as him.

-It's true, even if I am the princess, nobody wanted me to leave with Ness but I signed a new contract with them I also became a hunter.

What !!! My sweet Bella couldn't be one of her monsters, she's way too kind to everyone around her.

"What is a hunter," asked Sarah.

Did I really go out with her? !!

\- She is a hired killer on behalf of the Volturi, they have the mission to kill the partisans and the criminals, although often they are themselves murderers, explained my brother again to him.

"She doesn't seem so dangerous to me," she said.

Someone stop me or I will twist my neck myself !!!

Bella quietly got up from her seat and moved along the table towards Sarah, I noticed a point of silver between her long fingers, a knife, or rather a dagger.

She started playing with it while walking, and despite the fact that she seemed to have a very developed technique with this weapon and that she is herself a vampire I could not help wanting to want to remove the knife from her hands to do not cut it.

Then she initiated in a deadly tone like the hiss of a snake:

-Dear little blonde, I do not want to contaminate my mind with your first name whatever it is.

-It's Sarah

-I don't care, what I do know is that I'm dying to explain your work to you in more detail.

-No it is going to be fine. She says

She sat like a tigress on the table less than a meter from me and I could already feel my body expressively feeling attracted like a magnet by hers.

-But if it really makes me happy. Aro calls me almost once a week with a name and tells me where I can find his age, and more thanks to our archives which contain everything there is to know about every vampire on the planet, even on you. Then I track it down and kill it as violently as possible, it's one of my favorite moments. In the process Aro fills me with a check which he sends to my account, but you don't know the best in my work.

-What asked the blonde, Hold me too I already forgot her name ...

-It is that I can kill anyone if the latter prevents me from accomplishing a mission and I can easily find a way to put you in this position, so either you drop your little air with me, or you will not see the end of this school year, did you understand me?

-Yes ... she said.

-Good now that it's clear you're going to get out of my way and never cross my road again.

-What ?! I'm not leaving the Cullens are my family and I'm going to marry Edward, tell him darling that without me you are nothing !!!

I looked at her as if I had just met her, as if I wanted to tell her "who are you, I was devolved by a brown angel?" "

-Listen, my dear, Edward is far too nice to tell you so I'm going to do it for him. He kept you with him just because you made him think of me, and yes ... it is me the human who was falling into his arms 180 years ago! But now that I'm back he doesn't want you anymore! So are you running away like the rat that you are and I don't hear from you anymore, that is to say, I’m just dismembering you!

She ran out of the room I hope she will be eaten by a bear by the way. I couldn't help but exclaim:

-You don't know how long I've been waiting to get rid of her!

Well it's true it's only been a few hours but I have never wanted a thing so much, although wanting Bella exceeded it is true.

-Do not thank me, it was a personal pleasure, nobody takes my place!

\- No one has ever taken it.

I don't know nor how, if I know why, but I almost jumped over her and kissed her with all the passion and love I had for her, as if my lips were trying to imprint in my memory every crevice now non-existent on her lips or just to forget that very present of those of Sar ... And then we do not care I no longer let go when a disgusted moan arises from a mouth that could not decently come from someone 'One of my family, who has been waiting for this for a very long time and who had the much worse view.

This moan came from Renesmee, funny first name by the way, but good ...

-Okay I'm glad you found yourself but Yuck, you are my parents all the same !!

-WHAT !!!

I think my brain just turned off, and after a long time trying to say anything while Alice was jumping for joy.

The only thing I could say was: -How?

Bella gave a funny sigh and as if it was a trivial thing she came to sit on my lap, and I could only place my arms along her perfect body and listen to her story.


	6. together

Somewhere in another reality, a student would have entered the room attracted by the cries we were making, but it was not ours.

The noon hour passed quickly, too quickly. Ness recounted her former life as a top model with Alice, Jasper and Emmett bet on the number of humans I had had to eat but I did not give them much intention far too busy enjoying the arms of my angel around my size. His hands, they traced imaginary figures on my stomach. No one really paid attention to us.

The bell rang like an ax on our good times, we all had to go back to school.

My classes lost interest when the Cullens were not present. But the good side is that the day passed quickly and I do not even see this "Sarah" again.

When the end bell rang, it saved me, I ran at human speed to my locker, took my coat and hurried to recover my motorcycle.

Inevitably when he saw him Edward made the big eyes as if I could kill myself a little more with.

I laughed and climbed on put on my leather jacket at the same time. He threw his car keys at Alice, too happy to be able to drive his brother's new car, then pushed me into the back of my mount to take control of the device. The only answer he said to me:

-You don't know the way home.

-I could have followed you, I grumbled.

Then put the ignition on and left suddenly with his eternal smile that sprang on his face as soon as he tasted the intoxication of speed.

It only took about twenty minutes to reach their large Comorian-style house. Covered in gray bricks and large windows, with a huge entrance door.

As alerted in advance Esme was on the doorstep waiting for us. From afar I could see her face twisted in a way that suggested that if she could have cried, she would have.

As soon as I got down from the machine I was already in his arms. I had missed her smell, now she was what I had closest to a mother since mine had been dead for far too long. I had never managed to take Aro's wife seriously when she tried to play this role. It is surely better for that because in Esme's arms, I really felt at home.

Edward helped me to despair of his mother's embrace. Esme smiled when she saw her hands on my hips, then turned her gaze to the other cars in the vast yard.

His breath caught in his throat when Renesmee in turn got out of the car after her dear blonde aunt. As usual Ness was hopping like Alice.

It only took Esme a glance to understand our family ties when we saw all three of us side by side. She hugged us again.

Then withdrew from us to rub his tearful eye.

-Carlisle will only be back in a few hours. They needed him in the hospital. But go inside.

She hung Renesmee by the arm and led her into the house. I do not know if it is selfish but when we returned in the house I had much more desire to go upstairs with my man rather than to discuss in the living room. I don't know how but Edward took my hand and led me behind him on the stairs after shouting to his mother that we will join them once Carlisle arrives.

Her bedroom looked a lot like Forks', no bed but just a sofa that could easily have done the trick given her size. The bay window was always present and I could have sworn that the forest outside was the same as that of Forks.

-You never change decoration?

I know it sucks as a starting point but I found myself petrified by the resemblance to my old room. He slowly approached the couch and settled in as gracefully as our species suggests.

-So a girl?

-Yes, the news is not yet recorded, is that a surprise?

-For a surprise it is one, he whispered.

-I know but I never thought you would cross paths one day.

-You really didn't want it?

I approached him, but still at a certain distance.

-Honestly, I don't know, I liked our way of life even if I knew that she would like to meet you or only to know. One day she even stole your file from Aro's records.

-My file ?!

-Inside there are all the elements of your human life, your transformation and other little things.

-It makes me weird to tell myself that my daughter is lived with the Volturi ...

-Aro always adored Ness, he covered him with gifts of all kinds and thanks to him each of his birthdays was unforgettable. He always taught her a lot except one

-What not to eat humans at arm's length, wait for the meal.

I huffed and took her hand.

-The piano. She always wanted it to be you teach him.

-Me ?

He was blown away by the news.

-You and only you. I reassured him.

He embraced me suddenly, his arms was a real paradise. No one was as perfect as he was. How could I have lived so long without him.

-I am sorry to have abandoned you. Did he blow

-You just wanted to protect me from Victoria. But between us tracking it down to Argentina was useless.

-How do you know that I was chasing her there.

-I'm reading thoughts now.

He looked at me shocked.

-Like me ?

-Yes and no, I can copy the powers of the people around me, so your power and that of Alice, Jasper and Rosalie.

-But Rosalie has no power ?!

-If, but unconscious I think, she never had to try concretely. She can change things at her will to what I felt.

-What do you mean ?

-Do you remember Carlisle's theory of powers? That these would be a direct evolution of a dominant character during human life. I think it's true, and Rosalie always had the gift in her old life to get the things she wanted. It just had to evolve as a power with its transformation.

-I would never have believed that of her. It’s unexpected!


	7. family power

I really did not think that announcing the fact that Rosalie could have powers would shorten our moment for two, otherwise I would have waited a little more before saying it, just to enjoy his company while I still can . No sooner had he heard the news than he ran up the stairs without bothering to wait for me.

In the living room no one seemed to be waiting for us so quickly, Emmett was in an armchair, Rosalie on her lap chatting in a low voice, although we could all hear them, we were absolutely not paying attention to what he could say. At least a minimum of privacy can be respected here. Alice and Jasper on the couch doing nothing in particular, they were just looking at the living room as a whole. Ness was on the floor between Esme's legs, who were all playing softly with her hair.

They all looked up when we entered the room. They all looked at Edward's happy look with the same look as if a second head was pushed. Without taking it into account the latter turned to his only blonde sister.

-I have unconditionally surprising news to reveal to you, he said, gesturing in all directions.

Ness giggled in his corner. Her father turned to her.

-Who has such a funny girl?

She stuck out her tongue to finally say:

-You couldn’t have said something like "I have something crazy, oug, sick to reveal to you"? Because there they would just say that you are going to tell him that tea time has been officially suppressed or prohibited.

-Sorry that I don't speak like a chartrier, me.

-Rather like an antique, she whispered although aware that everyone could easily hear it.

Which necessarily triggered a laugh from the whole room except for the concerned.

"Play well my niece," Emmett said.

Ness replied with a pseudo reference.

-Good if everyone agrees I would like to know this great news, grumbled Rosalie.

Without going through four paths my man launched him: - You have powers!

The blonde froze for a few seconds then laughed at her eternal crystal laugh.

-You are really funny Edward, I think if I had never had powers I would have already known, right?

-Not necessarily if the latter is too subconscious, I finally decided to say. Some vampires don't discover their powers until much later after their transformations.

\- And assuming that it could, what makes you believe that?

\- It's in your file with the Volturi.

-So first question, Why do I have a file? And who does it?

-All vampires are cataloged, it's faster in case of problems, if necessary Felix just sends me the file. It makes everything easier to get the job done. However, we do not know who wrote them. They are only given to us and we do not seek to know. Staying in place is the basis of survival among the Volturi.

Everyone gives me a funny look.

-What's the matter ?

-It's just that it's hard enough, said Esme calmly

\- I never saw it that way. In my opinion it is a good way to get everyone into the ranks and that everyone works the way it is supposed to work.

\- It's a way of seeing I would say.

"And especially when it's forbidden to leave your room after bedtime," sighed Ness.

No time for an awkward silence to settle down until everyone laughed again or at least smiled for Rosalie who was actively reflecting on her new pseudo power, as she called it.

Suddenly Esme's phone rang. It was Carlisle, he was stuck in the hospital all night. A story of several cars pileup because of a motorcycle.

I get up from the seat where I sat during the conversation and offer to Ness to go home. The latter begins to boil.

-NO ! Not yet mom please! Can't we stay a little longer ?!

Then unsurprisingly Alice joins her.

\- Please Bella! We just found each other! There is still so much I would like to discuss with you!

I blow a good blow ....

\- Stay if you want tonight, anyway it's the weekend. I'll be back tomorrow morning or maybe before. I will see.

-Why don't you stay too?

\- I can not ; Sorry...

Ness is looking at me. -You really need it tonight?

-About what ? Edward asks.

-I have to go shopping for my meal.

They all look at me really strangely, a mixture of almost hidden disgust and fear.

-I expect it won't be cougars? sighs Edward

-No, sorry...

-I would suggest you come with me but ....

The sudden possibility of spending more time with Edward alone, suddenly became more delicious than any hunt. I could do well an effort for this time.

-If you want I skip the hunt this week but I still have to eat. I have pockets of negative O at home.

-I'll be waiting for you in another room if you don't mind.

-No problem, I laughed.

I kissed my daughter's forehead and waved my hand to the rest of the house. When I turn around I see Edward doing the same thing I do to Ness. Seeing him hug him warms my dead heart with warmth I never thought I could feel now. He turns to me too and takes my hand gently on the doorstep as if I were going to run away without him. We ran off in the night, cutting through the wood. My bike was of no use to me here. And the feeling of running hand in hand was magic.


	8. A heated discussion

The road to my house was not very long at our speed, but even if Edward's company was idyllic my need for blood was far too great and uncontrollable to be ignored. Eating human blood means eating almost 3 times more than a vegetarian vampire.

As soon as I approach the house, I feel the dozens of pockets in my fridge and I know that Edward can feel them too because I notice that the muscles of his neck have tightened and his points have tightened to the point that he could have reduced a diamond to dust.

-You're waiting for me in the living room, I'm doing quickly ...

He nods and goes to the TV room. Personally I go to my kitchen, open the fridge, take out 3 bags of blood (I will need it, if I have to stay with vegetarians all week ...). It’s hardly if I don’t explode each pocket to get the last drop, luckily I’m not going to hunt, I don’t know if I could have held back enough not to kill someone this time- this.

I'm going upstairs to brush my teeth to clear as much blood odor as I can, let's make it easier for Edward while I can ... but I knew my efforts were in vain. Another thing that separated us.

I go down the stairs and enter the living room to see him look at the photos of families that I kept on one of the furniture. Most are photos of Ness with several members of the royal guard, Aro was on most, what he noticed:

-She seems to love Aro a lot?

-It's his grandfather ....

He puts the frame he had in his hands back on the couch.

-It's funny but I find it hard to see Aro in the role of the grandfather who is very nice to his granddaughter since he made you a simple doggie in his royal guard. A pretty diamond that he keeps in his collection of weapons of war.

-Aro is not like that at all, he loves his family even if he doesn't show it from the outside. You're not going to tell me that the Cullens were nice to James. Well, it's the same. And I only joined the guard when I wanted to leave, it's my choice. He always pampered me and Ness.

-I say it like that that's all.

-I know why you say that ... You blame yourself for not having been there to live all these moments with her.

-How do you know ?

\- I had time to copy Jasper's power, but since his power is linked to emotions, I find it hard to control him completely. It's annoying...


End file.
